<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>По следам by fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 (FK_Stormpilot), Melotch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613950">По следам</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FK_Stormpilot/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%20Stormpilot%202020'>fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 (FK_Stormpilot)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch'>Melotch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FK_Stormpilot/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%20Stormpilot%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть По-человек и По-лидер-Сопротивления. Они не подружились</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>По следам</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда По станет совсем седым и старым, забудет, как выполнять на крестокрыле «бочку», потеряет последнего союзника и погрузит галактику в хаос, его обязательно кто-нибудь спросит: Дэмерон, вампа тебя раздери, как ты до этого докатился? Даже безмозглый порг, если посадить его за руль спидербайка, врежется в пару препятствий, а потом научится сносно маневрировать. Тебя направляли лучшие из лучших, самые блестящие офицеры и самые ловкие наемники вверяли свои жизни твоим приказам, и когда встал вопрос о том, кто возглавит возрожденную Республику, ты сказал: «Почту за честь,» — так какого хрена теперь все настолько плохо?</p><p>Вот тогда По им ответит: потому что человек, ради которого я был готов свернуть горы и нырнуть в черную дыру, выступить в одиночку против всего флота ситхов и привести к порядку неповоротливый аппарат республиканской бюрократии, много лет назад просто исчез, и я даже не успел ничего ему объяснить.</p><p>Ну а затем По Дэмерона наконец-то пристрелят, и он станет первым галактическим лидером в истории, которого казнили только за идиотизм и жалость к самому себе.</p><p>Если целиком опустить драму, в сухом остатке получалось так: надо было выбрать между двумя противоречащими друг другу обещаниями, и По, кажется, выбрал неправильно.</p><p>— Хочу однажды разобраться, кто я и откуда, — частенько загадывал Финн, и в то время всем вокруг было понятно: мечтал, а не планировал действительно что-то обнаружить. — Вспомнить свое настоящее имя, найти место, где я родился. Возможно, у меня даже есть семья.</p><p>По обещал ему всестороннюю поддержку в любых поисках, и был в этом абсолютно честен. Но, серьезно, кто рассчитывает на помощь человека, который может прямо завтра взорваться посредине нигде, обеспечивая прикрытие группе бомбардировщиков или атакуя главные орудия вражеского дредноута? А потом Сопротивление внезапно одержало победу, и они оба, как ни странно, остались живы.</p><p>И когда закономерно возник вопрос о лидере временного правительства возрожденной Республики, все эти ребята, которые прошли бок о бок с По огонь и воду, так смотрели на него (генерал Органа откуда-то из глубин вечности так смотрела на него), что нельзя было ответить ничего кроме «Почту за честь». А наутро Финн бесследно исчез из лагеря.</p><p>Оставалось только гадать: или так и не понял, как много его поддержка значила для По, или наоборот, все понял верно и просто не отвечал взаимностью.</p><p>Республика возрождалась на Чандриле, где однажды уже была сильна и полна надежд, где еще сохранилась ротонда, место свободы слова и интеллектуальных бесед, где под ветвями древнего тинтоливкого дерева было подписано Галактическое соглашение, положившее конец гражданской войне, и где генерал Органа родила Бена Соло. В рядах Сопротивления царила полная анархия, из всех сенаторов Хоснианский катаклизм пережили четверо, останки флота Первого ордена пытались дать деру в Неизведанные Регионы — словом, неотложных дел По хватило бы до конца тысячелетия.</p><p>Он был уверен, что во всей этой бешеной карусели межпланетных катастроф личные проблемы растворятся за пару дней. За пару недель — в самом худшем случае.</p><p>Не сработало.</p><p>— Мне нужно доставить мечи Люка и Леи на Татуин, — сообщила Рей, едва объявившись в Ханна-Сити.</p><p>Ну что ж, она хотя бы честно предупредила. Четко и ясно обозначила, куда отправится. Пообещала вернуться. По с легким сердцем доверил ей BB-8 — охранника, друга, средство связи и лишний повод действительно, взаправду прилететь когда-нибудь обратно.</p><p>Рей тоже понятия не имела, куда делся Финн.</p><p>Когда По, не выдержав, прямо спросил об этом, она на несколько мгновений опустила голову и прикрыла глаза. Сделала глубокий вдох, потом еще один и еще. И, наконец, произнесла с едва заметной улыбкой:</p><p>— Я чувствую, что он жив, и с ним все в порядке.</p><p>И безусловно, это было замечательно — но тоже никак не помогло.</p><p>Двадцати стандартных часов, которым на Чандриле равнялись сутки, едва хватало на координацию поисковых отрядов, на приватные и открытые совещания с представителями отдельных звездных систем, на доклады разведчиков и мозговые штурмы — и совсем не хватало на сон. И с дюжину раз за эти сутки По, забывшись, поворачивался к человеку в соседнем кресле и ожидал увидеть на его месте Финна.</p><p>Логическая цепочка получалась очень короткой. Лэндо Калриссиан исчез с Эджан-Клосс одновременно с Финном и Джанной. Лэндо в порыве эмоций трижды за вечер предлагал Джанне совместное путешествие по системам Среднего Кольца в поисках ее родных (и каждый раз Джанна соглашалась). По мог быть не единственным, кто случайно это услышал.</p><p>Имей По достаточно времени на сон, он бы точно встречал Финна там. Финн смотрел бы на него тем же печально-разочарованным взглядом, что и после гневной вспышки на Кеф-Бире. По что-то делал не так, но не мог сообразить, что именно, подсознательно чувствовал: под ногами не та дорога, по которой он хочет идти. Но как все исправить, если не понимаешь даже, в чем ошибся? Сопротивление было его жизнью, генерал Органа  — идеалом наставника и полководца, кумиром и примером для подражания, возрожденная Республика еще только выбралась из скорлупы и не успела расправить крылья. Так неужели По правда стоило все бросить и помчаться за другом через сотни, тысячи парсеков от места, где в нем нуждались?</p><p>Ерунда. Финн бы никогда его о чем-то подобном не попросил.</p><p>Первый орден стойко удерживал позиции во Внутреннем Кольце и Регионе Экспансии. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств, отдельные группировки оказались разобщены и лишены боеспособного флота — заперты на планетах, которые ранее взяли под контроль. Они не могли сплотиться, выбрать нового Верховного Лидера, организовать полномасштабное отступление, но собирались дорого продать свои жизни. Старые райдониевые шахты на Абафаре грозились взорвать вместе со всей планетой и тысячами рабочих, на Кантонике захватили в заложники половину правительства Корпоративного сектора, ультиматумы поступали с Кироса, Маллаза, Риосы и десятка других планет.</p><p>Имперцы знали, что им не победить, но знали также, что в Республике их не примут с распростертыми объятиями. Даже те, кто сходу соглашался присягнуть новому галактическому порядку, требовали гарантий безопасности и снятия любых обвинений, надежной защиты от трибунала.</p><p>— О скольких предателях мы так никогда и не узнаем, — пространно заметил Антиллес, лично возглавивший спасательную операцию на Кантонике.</p><p>Флот, который Калриссиан так своевременно привел в небо над Экзеголом, едва ли на треть состоял из привыкших к военной дисциплине. И выжившие не очень-то горели желанием превращаться в регулярную армию Республики. Зори со своими ребятами исчезла с Эджан-Клосса днем позже Финна — также тихо и не попрощавшись. Возможно, и ей По чего-то очень важного не сказал, или наоборот: сказал так много, что Зори испугалась.</p><p>Временному правительству нужен был лидер, одновременно искушенный в политике, хорошо знакомый с игрой по правилам Сената Республики, и способный повести в бой тяжеловооруженную армаду. Лея Органа была таким лидером, По не был. Но все вокруг почему-то верили в их нерушимую преемственность.</p><p>Последним выстрелом, уложившим замертво крайт-дракона, стал случайный разговор с Роуз Тико. На Чандриле Роуз координировала разведку, активно участвовала в переговорах с раскаявшимися (и не очень) имперцами, и тоже чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке: за каких-то пару недель заметно осунулась, под глазами залегли длинные тени, кожа приобрела землисто-серый оттенок, а плечи постоянно горбились под тяжестью невидимого груза — и потому любая одежда сидела на Роуз как мешковатый инженерный комбез, хоть строгий мундир старого образца, хоть вышитая золотом мантия сенатора.</p><p>Они начали тогда с эскадрильи СИДок, совершавшей одиночные разбойные налеты на торговые корабли в секторе Картакк. Роуз наконец-то приблизилась к расшифровке перехваченных сигнатур ведущего истребителя, была в заметно приподнятом настроении, и глаза ее так сияли торжеством и уверенностью, что, казалось, немного освещали весь главный дворцовый зал.</p><p>Как они перешли от сигнатур имперцев-отступников к кораблю, на котором Калриссиан отчалил из лагеря повстанцев, По затруднился бы ответить. Настолько его потрясло простое и бесхитростное:</p><p>— Да, конечно! Финн сказал мне, откуда они собираются начать.</p><p>То есть, Роуз знала, откуда Финн собирался начать поиски своей возможно-существующей и возможно-живой родни. Потому что Финн сказал ей. Потому что с ней Финн нормально попрощался, оставив свои координаты, позывные и даже какое-то средство связи.</p><p>Следующие два дня По не мог есть. Вообще не мог спать. Лежал в темноте, уставившись в потолок, и в голове звенело от усталости, а под веки будто песка насыпали. По давно перевалило за тридцать, он давно не был пылким гиперчувствительным подростком, впервые открывшим для себя привязанность к другому человеку, и вся галактика смотрела на него с робкой надеждой, как на спасителя и глашатая демократии, бесстрашного и рассудительного. И ладно бы теперь его мучило осознание немыслимой ответственности — внутренности будто кислотой разъедали обида, горечь, ревность и жгучая неприязнь ко всему на свете.</p><p>Он был настолько же готов для ответственных назначений, как С3-РО — для фигурного пилотажа и космических сражений.</p><p>И, в отличие от С3-РО, никак не мог отформатировать свою память, чтобы разом стать другим человеком.</p><p>Потом бывший дворец Чандрильского Дома, преобразованный для нужд временного правительства в штаб армии Республики, немного взорвали. Так, самую малость. Разнесли самодельным взрывным устройством все восточное крыло, где, по счастью, еще велись ремонтные работы и практически не было случайных людей. Серьезно пострадавший еще от Дарта Сидиуса, дворец выстоял. Ставку командования перенесли подальше от столицы — на другой континент. Наспех проведенное следствие установило, что теракт был в первую очередь отвлекающим маневром, а во вторую — предупреждением. По, взяв Чубакку вторым пилотом, отправился в сектор М'шинни, чтобы встретиться с дипломатической миссией м'шиннов и как можно скорее покинуть Ханна-Сити.</p><p>Так случайно совпало, что именно Генасса, которую м'шинны выбрали территорией переговоров, оказалась одной из первых точек маршрута Лэндо Калриссиана и его новой команды.</p><p>Чуи тоже входил в клуб тех, кому на Чандриле не удалось быстро найти свою зону комфорта. И почти наверняка Калриссиан звал его с собой, но по неведомым По причинам получил отказ. Ну и конечно, как близкий друг обоих Скайуокеров и Хана, Чуи мог бы сопровождать Рей на Татуин — но не сопровождал. До взрыва торчал во дворце Чандрильского Дома, помогая с ремонтом, и так легко согласился на скучную м'шиннскую дипмиссию, словно только ее и ждал.</p><p>Абсолютно случайно совпало, что сели они не там, где их готовились встречать, а примерно на полконтинента восточнее.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Бескрайняя холмистая равнина, густо покрытая зелено-пестрым душистым разнотравьем, неприятно напомнила столь же бескрайние пустыни Джакку. Нигде вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, не было никаких следов цивилизации, только их же корабль, оставивший на диком поле заметную подпалину.<p>Идти сквозь высокие, почти до пояса, тонкие стебли с тяжелыми колосьями на верхушках было не проще, чем пересекать вброд неглубокую речку. Вьющиеся лозы-паразиты сплетали травы в снопы; иссохшие, в мелких колючках семена цеплялись за одежду. Почва под плотным ковром зелени была неровной, вся в неглубоких ямках, а на редких прогалинах вся потрескалась от зноя и засухи.</p><p>— Да знаю я, что не те координаты! — слишком, пожалуй, резко огрызнулся По, когда Чуи в четвертый раз уточнил курс. — В смысле, координаты правильные. Мы просто навестим кое-кого, а уже потом — в космопорт.</p><p>— Нет, это не какая-нибудь уловка, — для контрабандиста с многолетним опытом, верного напарника Хана Соло, Чуи проявлял чересчур сильную, почти маниакальную подозрительность. — И я все рассказал тебе об этих дипломатах. То есть, все, что мне самому о них известно. Они не готовят нам западню, а мы не пытаемся ее избежать. Ты серьезно думаешь, я не предупредил бы тебя заранее?</p><p>Кажется, Соло был не самым надежным командиром экипажа и очень любил подкидывать друзьям неприятные сюрпризы.</p><p>— Тебе вообще не обязательно выходить, — на последних крупицах терпения объяснял По, когда они, наконец, приземлились. — В этой части континента только фермы. Единственный форпост Первого ордена был в северных широтах, его покинули еще до заварушки над Экзеголом. Опасных хищников вывели на подготовительном этапе аграризации. Меня не будет самое большое — пару часов. И нет, в штаб командования сообщать об этом не надо.</p><p>На последнюю просьбу Чуи неожиданно оскорбился, низко, утробно заворчал: мол, напрасно По решил, что он ничего не понимает, навестить кого-то значит навестить кого-то, но мог бы и сразу назвать имена и причину, еще никто во всей галактике не нашел повода упрекнуть Чубакку в болтливости — все секреты друзей умрут вместе с ним.</p><p>В общем, По в одиночку спустился по трапу и отправился через поле на сигнал маячка. После всей этой истории с избирательным доверием и прощанием не для всех он уже ни капли не удивился бы, узнав, что Финн специально попросил Роуз: «Пожалуйста, не выдавай мое местонахождение По Дэмерону. Кому угодно: шпионам, работорговцам, наемным охотникам за головами, штурмовикам, призраку Кайло Рена — только не По Дэмерону». Не удивился бы, узнав, что и Рей на самом деле рассказала ему не все, чем с ней поделились.</p><p>Однако путеводную нить к Финну он получил. Возможно, Финн переоценил его сообразительность, решил, что По все прекрасно поймет и без объяснений. Возможно, Финн, как и многие другие, опрометчиво считал По хладнокровным, рациональным лидером, который в виду глобальных всегалактических проблем не будет тратить время на личные разборки.</p><p>Никто не совершенен, все когда-нибудь ошибаются.</p><p>Искусственно очищенная, превращенная в сельскохозяйственный рай Генасса казалась заброшенной, почти необитаемой. Изредка По слышал в отдалении низкие протяжные звуки, похожие на песни дантуинских бритов, какие-то мелкие пронырливые зверьки с шорохом вспарывали травяное море, разбегаясь при его приближении. Из насекомых, которых должно было быть в избытке на таком пестром цветущем лугу, По заприметил только массивных перламутровых опылителей — всех прочих фермеры, кажется, тоже истребили под корень.</p><p>Такая тихая, тоскливая, тревожная безмятежность, как вечная пауза перед бурей, царила над этой равниной. Впервые со дня победы республиканских союзников По ощутил если не покой, то смирение, эмоциональную пустоту. Примерно через полторы мили от корабля он замедлил шаг, потом вовсе остановился — и не потому, что сигнал маячка наконец-то стал сильным и непрерывным, а из одного только желания замереть и прекратить любую погоню.</p><p>Финн поднялся на ноги почти бесшумно: он, видимо, спал прямо в траве, положив голову на свернутую рубашку.</p><p>— Привет, — сказал По; и в горле почему-то мигом пересохло.</p><p>— Эй, ты что тут делаешь? — без тени радости поинтересовался Финн. — У тебя же там, — и он выразительно указал пальцем в небо, — целая куча забот, приятель.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Я думал, мы доверяем друг другу.<p>— Так и есть.</p><p>— Ты можешь задать мне любой вопрос, — и По широко развел руки в стороны, будто в попытке собрать в кучу и очертить жирной линией все свои тайны, а затем разом вручить их Финну. — Серьезно, любой. И я отвечу, потому что ты мой друг, Финн. Друзья откровенны друг с другом.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказал Финн, резко повернувшись к нему. — Что ты тут делаешь?</p><p>По морально готовился к вопросам про контрабанду спайса  — неприятнее этой темы для него был разве что мятеж на «Раддусе», но о ходе, провале и последствиях мятежа Финн и так был неплохо осведомлен. Про родителей. Про давно оставленный дом на Явине-IV. Про непростые отношения с Зори в конце концов. Но Финна почему-то интересовали вещи, о которых и сам По до сих пор не имел однозначного мнения.</p><p>Он плотно сжал губы, бессильно взмахнул по-прежнему раскрытыми как для объятия руками и отступил.</p><p>— Ты протащился через два галактических сектора, чтобы сказать мне «друзья доверяют друг другу, Финн»? Вот именно сейчас?</p><p>— Ладно, — утвердительно произнес По, скорее в целом соглашаясь с настроением собеседника, чем с какой-то конкретной его фразой. — А ты-то как здесь оказался? Где Лэндо? Джанна?</p><p>— Где-то в Колониях, я думаю. С Генассы они отчалили еще на прошлой неделе... или пару недель назад. Я перестал следить за временем.</p><p>Они медленно продвигались к озеру, так надежно спрятанному среди холмов, что с воздуха при посадке По его не заметил. Но Финн уверенно вел их какой-то тайной тропой, привычно огибая все природные ловушки, и, казалось, травы расступаются перед ним, как хрупкий подтаявший речной лед перед катером.</p><p>— Та группа беглых штурмовиков, из которой была Джанна — в общем, они прихватили из Первого ордена кое-какие данные. Ничего о конкретных людях, только общие сведения о регионах, где проводилась вербовка в программу.</p><p>— Думаешь, ты отсюда? Нашел какие-нибудь подсказки?</p><p>Финн невозмутимо пожал плечами. Хотя на небе — ярком, лазурном, с едва заметным зеленоватым оттенком — не было ни облачка, воздух к полудню стал плотным и душным, как перед грозой. Финн так и не надел рубашку, только набросил на плечи, связав рукава узлом. И По невольно задумался: а где он вообще прожил эти две недели, чем питался — до ближайшего поселения было не меньше десяти миль. Короткая щетина на щеках и подбородке намекала, что иногда Финн все же выходил к людям, но нечасто.</p><p>— Почему бы и нет? Официально планета числится под покровительством м'шиннов, но среди фермеров, инженеров и торговцев полно людей, тви'леков, иторианцев и еще Сила знает кого. В деревне у ближайшего космопорта недавно открыл магазин хатт, и я даже как-то видел одного забрака, — Финн сделал короткую паузу и невесело улыбнулся. — У меня есть пара смутных воспоминаний: типовое жилище из тех, которые наспех возводят в аграрных колониях, зеленые нескошенные луга и какие-то большие медленные птицы.</p><p>— Это очень... расплывчатое описание, — осторожно заметил По. — Могу сходу назвать еще пару планет, где полно ферм и похожих ландшафтов.</p><p>— Слушай, приятель, я и не утверждаю, что Генасса точно моя родина. Я даже не уверен, что вот эти образы — именно воспоминания. А не попытка разума подменить случайными кадрами с планет, где я был намного позже, то, чего ему не хватает. Просто мне здесь нравится. Все кажется близким, все как-то... резонирует со мной.</p><p>Чем больше он говорил, тем меньше По его понимал. Сам По едва ли бросил бы Республику, Сопротивление и лучшего друга ради поиска своих корней, отложил бы это на более спокойное будущее — но, с другой стороны, он никогда и не жил с номером вместо имени. Может, когда ты ничего толком о себе не знаешь, и меньше года как перестал быть винтиком в безликой равнодушной системе, одно только название родной планеты обретает для тебя великую ценность.</p><p>Но теперь выходило, что Финну-то было в целом плевать, какую планету считать по-настоящему своей. И почему, в таком случае, он не выбрал Чандрилу — там тоже было красиво, По очень нравилось, особенно когда удавалось выбраться наружу из дворца Чандрильского Дома. И большие, нетронутые земледелием луга имелись в избытке: демографическая политика чандрильцев очень мало изменилась с эпохи расцвета Новой Республики, численность населения всех городов в совокупности по-прежнему оставалась где-то в пределах полутора миллиардов.</p><p>— Но раньше ты, вроде, упоминал что-то о родственниках. О семье. Я думал, тебе важно найти их — людей, с которыми ты связан по крови.</p><p>— А я думал, тебя поставили кем-то вроде Верховного Лидера. Ну, доброй и либеральной его версии, но с тем же уровнем нагрузки, — По запнулся о камень, сумел сохранить равновесие, но Финн все равно машинально дернулся в его сторону. — Здесь другая жизнь, По. Не как в Сопротивлении, и не как в Первом ордене. Нет высокой идеи и никого нельзя разочаровать. Даже если ты абсолютно бесполезен — ничего страшного, тут все вокруг существует не для того, чтобы приносить пользу.</p><p>И в его голосе теперь тоже звучало это непонятное, чуждое, почти неестественное спокойствие, которым на Генассе был пропитан каждый камень и каждая травинка. Бескрайнее поле действительно резонировало с Финном, как-то неуловимо изменяло его под себя, и По ничуть не был уверен, что ему нравятся подобные перемены. Финн всегда восхищал и притягивал его своей эмоциональностью, юношеской открытостью, даже вспыльчивостью — так причудливо сочетал это с врожденным прагматизмом, как сам По никогда не умел.</p><p>— Осторожно, — успел предупредить Финн.</p><p>Озеро блеснуло впереди, темное и гладкое как зеркало. Сначала луг переходил в болото, растения становились мельче, реже попадался сухостой и чаще — какие-то ползучие полукустарники с зубчатыми листьями. Прямо среди травы влажно хлюпала под ногами трясина, и По постарался ступать за Финном след в след, чтобы вдруг случайно не провалиться на глубину. Над болотом, как ни удивительно, тоже почти не было насекомых — вообще не было признаков какой-либо жизни, кроме растительной. Звенящую тишину разряжал только шум дыхания и чавкающие всхлипы сырой почвы.</p><p>Потом они вышли на черный глинистый берег, Финн окончательно сбросил рубашку и невозмутимо принялся снимать штаны.</p><p>Кричать ему «Хэй, мы еще не договорили!» было, вроде как, глупо.</p><p>— Ты стал генералом перед битвой над Экзеголом. И я не помню, чтобы кто-нибудь освобождал тебя от этого звания.</p><p>Финн оглянулся на него через плечо, насмешливо скривил пухлые губы.</p><p>— Мы оба знаем, что официально мне его никто и не присуждал. Потому что я парень из сантехчасти, который завалил первую же боевую операцию. Какой из меня генерал, По? Тебе просто нужен был друг, и я ценю, правда, ценю, что ты захотел видеть именно меня в этой роли. Спасибо.</p><p>— Это дезертирство.</p><p>— Мне не впервой.</p><p>И он шагнул в темную воду, сразу уйдя по колено, а через пару футов — по грудь.</p><p>С самой их встречи По не покидало ощущение, что он бьется головой о каменную стену. И это настолько не сочеталось со всеми его представлениями и воспоминаниями о Финне, словно его друг погиб наутро после победы Сопротивления, а на Генассе навстречу ему из травы поднялся клон, незнакомый, совершенно чужой, но с тем же лицом.</p><p>— Ничего ведь не изменилось, — тихо и растерянно произнес По, пытаясь убедить не столько Финна, сколько себя самого. — Ты по-прежнему мне очень нужен.</p><p>Прямо в середине последней фразы Финн вдруг резко нырнул, скрывшись под водой почти беззвучно и без брызг. Сперва По сомневался, что его признание услышали, собирался повторить. Но через полминуты вновь показавшийся на поверхности Финн сразу возразил:</p><p>— Неправда. Ты справишься с чем угодно, и для этого тебе не нужен никто. Я хотел бы однажды и в самом деле стать настоящей поддержкой кому-то настолько значимому, но проблема в том, что пока <i>меня</i> нет. Вот поэтому я здесь: чтобы найти себя.</p><p>— Я все еще не понимаю, в чем причина, — сообщил По.</p><p>— В Джанне.</p><p>Быстрый, будто заранее заготовленный ответ вогнал По в еще большую растерянность, заставил нахмуриться и вызвал еще с полсотни вопросов: так ты улетел за ней? Почему не объяснил ничего? Почему Джанны нет на Генассе, и ты так невозмутимо любуешься травой и небом сутками напролет уже две недели? Что произошло между вами?</p><p>— То есть, не только в ней, — так же поспешно добавил Финн. — В остальных из семьдесят седьмой тоже. Некоторые вещи надо увидеть со стороны, чтобы осознать. Я служил в Первом ордене, потому что у меня не было выбора, у меня вообще ничего не было, кроме Первого ордена; потом врал, что из Сопротивления, потому что Рей восхищалась Сопротивлением; потом сражался за Сопротивление, потому что там был ты и потому что у сбежавших из Первого ордена не так много путей к выживанию. Когда выбираешь сторону только для того, чтобы выжить — это уже не совсем твой выбор. Теперь понимаешь?</p><p>— Прости, ты, вроде, что-то в процессе сказал про меня?</p><p>Финн еще раз окунулся с головой, вынырнул сразу на мелководье. Через пару минут сел рядом на собственную одежду, без малейшего смущения прижался крепким холодным плечом в мелких капельках влаги. Финну, ужасно неуверенному, неопытному в вопросах любви и секса, трогательно робеющему каждый раз, как в кантине речь хоть вскользь заходила об этом, сейчас ничего не казалось неловким и странным: По был полностью одет, Финн — полностью обнажен. </p><p>По очень старался на него не пялиться — и чем больше старался, тем больше хотелось.</p><p>— Моя <i>самая</i> первая боевая миссия была не на Джакку. Немного раньше, — понизив голос, словно кто-то мог их подслушать, произнес Финн. — Облом Пресси. То есть... это ведь не боевая миссия, когда оружие заведомо есть только у тебя, а противник не может сопротивляться? Там были только гражданские, шахтеры. Устроили забастовку, пытаясь добиться нормальных условий труда, и нас послали с ними разобраться. Сказали, что все шахтеры уже присягнули на верность повстанцам и стали угрозой.</p><p>— Первый орден манипулировал вами, такое для них в порядке вещей, — напомнил По. — И даже при том, что тебя растили среди лжи, ты смог ее распознать, уже одно только это...</p><p>— ...совершенно неважно. Я ничего не сделал тогда, после Облома Пресси. Тех шахтеров убили, и я ничего не сделал. И даже после резни на Джакку меня хватило только на побег. А потом я увидел тебя, и вот ты — да. Ты знал, чего хочешь.</p><p>Внезапно прорвавшееся восхищение совершенно точно принадлежало Финну. Тому Финну, который каждый раз кричал от восторга, когда видел По за штурвалом крестокрыла, который с такой бесконечной искренностью называл его лучшим в галактике пилотом, что По бы скорее умер, чем разочаровал его.</p><p>— Знал, кто ты. Не потому, что тебе сказали, задали твою программу поведения, как дроиду. У тебя были убеждения, цели, идеалы, взгляды и вера в лучшее будущее. Я сразу захотел так же. Захотел стать тобой, По.</p><p>— Не надо, — слепо уставившись на кусок черной гальки посреди серой песчаной косы, попросил По. — Ты же знаешь, кто я, ты же все видел своими глазами. Это такая дурацкая цель. Тебе не надо.</p><p>Финн молча обнял его одной рукой за плечи, и По, совершенно отчаявшись когда-нибудь высказать все, что терзало его, все, что тащило из-за стола совещаний на эту полуживую планету, поцеловал Финна в губы. Финн не ответил, но и не попытался отстраниться.</p><p>— У тебя за плечами вся твоя жизнь, у меня — почти ничего. И я понимаю, что никак не могу это переиграть, могу только сделать себя с начала. Как ты думаешь, сколько людей в Первом ордене просыпались по утрам с мыслью «да здравствует зло, сегодня мы завоюем галактику»? Сколько были уверены, что отдают жизни за правое дело? У скольких вообще не было выбора — и теперь вряд ли уже будет?</p><p>
  <i>О скольких предателях мы так никогда и не узнаем.</i>
</p><p>— Так помоги мне в этом разобраться, — прошептал По. — То есть... я, наверное, понимаю теперь цель твоих поисков, но вот сейчас, Финн... нам надо как-то бороться за то, что намного больше и ценнее нас. Вместе, потому что поодиночке мы делаем глупости. За Республику, за...</p><p>Почему у него получались только агитки для плакатов Йоло? Это же был Финн, он заслуживал лучшего, заслуживал гораздо менее обтекаемых и гораздо более личных слов.</p><p>— Ну а попрощаться-то ты мог по-человечески?</p><p>— А как бы я тогда улетел? — вздохнув, отозвался Финн и прижался лбом к его виску.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Через пять минут в паре футов от них уже гневно ревел Чуи с боукастером наизготовку.<p>По не был так уж хорош в понимании шириивука, но там точно было что-то про «надо предупреждать».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>